Life Through a Lens
by LaliqueTR
Summary: Bella is a hotshot photographer who never seems to be able to settle down. She's dating Jacob Black, F1 car driver...well, sort of. But she can't seem to stop thinking about the NYC bar owner Edward Cullen who she's not allowed to have.
1. Chapter 1: Hiding Behind the Lens

Chapter One

My finger hovered over the shutter release button waiting for the right shot. The wind was really irritating me today and I wanted to get this right. In case you hadn't figured it out, I'm a photographer. Not just any old, photographer, but a celebrity photographer. I'm Isabella Swan. But I go by Bella.

I mostly shoot famous people, and as a freelance photographer I go wherever a client asks. It was pure coincidence that I had the opportunity to photograph celebrities. I was called by fluke to fill in for a photographer who cancelled on a shoot at the last minute. Unbeknown to him that the subject was Hollywood's hottest couple who happened to be visiting my hometown of Nashville. The photos I had taken were syndicated to every Vogue magazine across the world. Like I said, total fluke.

Today I was exceptionally lucky to be photographing the sexiest Formula One driver on the current circuit. Jacob Black, lead driver for the Jaguar racing team. He was painfully good looking, and the nicest man I've had the pleasure of meeting. He was playful, cheeky and had so much sex appeal that it nearly scorched my camera lens. I'd gotten to know him quite well over the last few days and his charming personality was easy to fall in love with. I was almost sad that I'd be going back to my place in New York tomorrow night.

The wind kicked up again sending wisps of dust everywhere, including all over the beautiful 1952 black and red Jaguar that Jake was lying in. He looked mouth watering in a white button down and black jeans. He was lying in the vintage convertible, his legs hanging over the side and his arms above his head. I was standing above him on a step ladder. The wind swirled more dust around the car and I sighed, irritated to the point of screaming.

"That's it! Someone tell the wind to take a hike!" I feigned anger and a few of the crew laughed at my insane little outburst. I looked up to the sky which loomed with dark clouds and was annoyed that my final day of shooting would be marred by rain. And then, like the evil hand of fate touching me the skies opened up and brought a torrential downpour with it. I screamed into the rain and was interrupted by Jake laughing at me. He was out of the car and standing beside the ladder looking up at me. Some of the crew made a mad dash for the equipment tent while the others secured the car. I ran my hand through my soaked hair and racked my brain for a way that I could save this awful day.

"I'm glad this is so amusing for you." I scowled, descending the ladder. Two rungs down my foot slipped on the rain-slicked metal and I completely lost my balance. I closed my eyes, held onto my camera and braced myself for the fall that was surely going to hurt. But I didn't hit the ground. When I opened my eyes I was looking at Jake's wet chest. I pulled my head back a little and saw his twinkling brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked as his arms tightened around me. When I managed to find my voice I answered,

"I...yes..."

He chuckled softly. "Falling for me already Swan?" His smile was deliciously cheeky and full of promise. It made my mouth go dry. I had to take control of this situation and quick.

"Are you going to let go of me or continue feeling me up like a perverted teenager?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. I felt his hand slide up my wet shirt to feel the skin at the small of my back. It burned at his touch.

"I'm all for continuing to feeling you up." He whispered. My mouth fell open at his comment.

"Well Mr. Black, where I come from, we don't take well to that kind of treatment." He placed me back onto my feet and gripped my hips to steady me. God, did he have to smell so good? I shook my head as though it would to be enough to shake him from my senses. I turned abruptly his hands still clutching my waist.

"How long can we have the car out in the open?" I asked the one of the guys.

"I'd say about five minutes tops. Otherwise the rain is going to completely ruin the interior," he answered. I groaned in frustration again trying to come up with a way for this to work. And suddenly it hit me like a baseball bat to the back of my head.

"Put the covers up on the car. Open the hood. Someone put Jacob in a tank. And fix his hair so it's not flat." One of the crew dragged Jake away from me, I felt his hands slid off my hips as I frantically clipped the rain cover to my camera and snapped a few test shots. Lighting wasn't perfect. "Turn on the light boxes. And get Jacob in here..."

"Bella, don't get your panties in a twist I'm coming." Jake's deep voice interrupting me.

"Stop talking about my panties and get under that hood will you? This has to be done quick." He stepped over to the front of the car and leaned over.

"Lean in closer like you're working on the car. Someone smear grease on him." I knew I was talking a mile a minute, but I wanted to make sure it was right. I snapped a few pictures and looked at the LCD screen. He looked amazing. A wet Jacob Black was certainly a sight to behold. The rain clung to his dark skin and made him look even hotter. These shots were going to be incredible.

"Jake, look at me and put one hand in the engine." He did as he was told and grinned, I wipe the rain out of my eyes. "No, don't grin at me you idiot. You need to look sexy. You don't look sexy when you are grinning." I must have looked as crazy as I sounded because he threw his head back and laughed at me. I snapped a few images, not wanting to waste this very natural Jake moment.

"Could you try to be an adult?" I admonished as I wiped more droplets out of my eyes.

"Okay Swan, what do you want me to do?" I scowled at him and then lowered my camera.

"He needs a tool. Someone give him a wrench." A wrench emerged and he used it to scratch the back of his head. I snapped a picture, loving those candid moments. I walked over to him and took some grease from his shirt and smeared it across his cheek. I had to stop myself from groaning out loud as my fingers raked across his stubble. I took a few more shots of him working on the car and then was about to call the end of the shoot when another brainwave hit me as my eyes skittered over to the lake not far away.

"Okay Baz, last shots I promise." I called over to my assistant. He nodded waiting for directions. "Move it to the water now. But just change Jake's shirt, and bring the shade okay?" He nodded his head once and scurried off to complete the tasks. I walked over to Jacob in the tent as he was slipping on a navy button down. We walked in silence to the bank of the lake. The rain was falling steadily and his shirt was instantly soaked and clinging to his hard muscles. I leaned down and removed my socks and chucks before rolling up my jeans. As I took a tentative step towards the water, the rain seemed to stop. I silently thanked God while taking the rain cover off my camera.

"I'm sorry about making you get into the water. Do you mind?" He shot me that delicious smile of his. I searched his green-flecked eyes hoping he wouldn't. God he was handsome, his high cheekbones and perfect teeth. It made my stomach flutter a little.

"I don't mind Bella, as long as you're in with me?" He picked me up around the waist and carried me into the water.

"Don't you dare!" I shrieked. He just laughed and took a few more steps towards the water. "Jake! Put me down right now! This camera is worth thousands of dollars!" He let me slip from his grasp a little and I shrieked again. "Jacob Black, put me down right now or so help me I'll tell the Paps where you live." He laughed again.

"Your threats don't scare me Swan." He stepped knee deep into the water. "Fuck this water is freezing Bella!" He lowered me into the water and I squealed as the cold seeped through my jeans. I shoved him back and he fell under causing a small wave that splashed up to my thighs. I inhaled deeply trying to get used to the freezing temperature. Jake broke to the surface and raked his jet-black hair from his forehead.

"Stop! Stop!" I said. "Don't move." He laughed at me, his hands still in his hair. I flicked a few settings on my camera and clicked a test shot before looking at it in the display screen. Not satisfied with the settings I adjusted them again and clicked a few more shots.

"Baz, bring the shade over here." I said motioning to one of the crew. "And get his hair sorted, it's flattened again." I allowed the crew to fix Jake's hair and get into position with the shade while I adjusted a few more settings on the camera.

"Come on Swan, get your ass into gear, my nuts are frozen." I chuckled and replied,

"Quit your whining! Now, unbutton your shirt." I ordered pointing at his shirt. He complied opening all the buttons. But before he could pull the shirt off I stopped him. "Nope, just leave it open." I waded over to him balancing my camera in one hand while I peeled his soaking shirt off one of his shoulders to expose his delicious bronzed skin. When I'd gotten it in the right spot I ordered him not to move and then began shooting. I noticed the grease smear on his cheek, I waded over again and wiped it off with my hand before wiping my hand down the front of his wet shirt.

"Copping a nice feel there Bella?" He asked cockily. I raised an eyebrow.

"I bet you say that to all the girls Black." I retorted.

"Only the hot ones." He said with a smirk. I laughed at his ridiculous comment.

"Could you put your smart mouth away for a few more minutes? You're supposed to look sexy and you just don't when it's moving."

"Is that a fact Swan? How about I show you what my mouth can really do before you make comments like that?" I snapped a few shots of his desire filled gaze, my eyes firmly hidden behind the viewfinder. Checking the LCD screen, I almost shivered at the look on his face. I was afraid to look at him for real. Chancing a look, I had to restrain a gasp at how scorching he was. I hid behind the viewfinder again taking more shots. I'd made him change his position and facial expressions countless times until he complained that he was getting too pruney.

"Alright fine, we'll wrap it up." I motioned to the crew to pack it up as I walked out of the water and stood on the bank squeezing the water from my jeans.

"What's next Bella? Are you gonna torture me some more today?" I smiled to myself thinking how nice it would be for him to torture me. I turned to look at him and was in awe of his powerful body sauntering out of the water. Rivulets of water cascaded down his chest and his wet jeans hung low on his waist.

"Wait, wait Jake." He stopped walking of the water and put his hands on his hips. I put the camera to my eye and snapped a few more shots. "Hook your thumb into your waistband and put your other hand on the back of your head." He complied, but still had a stupid grin on his face. "Change your expression."

"To what?" I flicked a lock of hair behind my ear and then lifted my gaze to his.

"Look at me like you want me Jake. Like you want to touch me." His eyes darkened and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's really not hard Bella…" he trailed off. I took a few shots and then lowered the viewfinder a tiny bit to peek over the top of the camera.

"Excuse me?" I choked returning the camera to my eye and reminding myself not to let it drop. He smirked at me and ran a hand down his rippled stomach. I quickly took a few more shots.

"I said…" he stalked closer to me, "that it's really not hard for me to look like I want to touch you." He was towering over my 5 foot, 4 frame, his eyes trained on my mouth. I inhaled sharply and shivered. And it wasn't from the cold water. Surely he couldn't be suggesting what I thought he was suggesting?

"I…uh…" I was lost for words and afraid to answer in case be broke out into laughter. Was he joking?

"Have dinner with me tonight, my place." It was a statement, not a question. "You're only in LA till tomorrow night and then you head back to New York right? Come on Bella." He reached out and touched my bottom lip and I resisted the urge to suck it into my mouth. Yep… definitely NOT joking.

"I'm soaking." I stated looking down at my dripping clothes. He smiled cheekily.

"Well, I'm sure I can think of things to do while we're waiting for them to dry?" I laughed at the implication knowing it was far from innocent.

"Right Black, as if I'm going to agree to that." He shrugged and replied,

"It was worth a try. But don't say no to me. Please?"

"Fine." I said raising the viewfinder to my eye again and snapping off a shot of his smiling face. One could never resist that face. "But I want to upload these first. And change. I feel dusty and wet." He coughed loudly and shot me a suggestive look before I gave him a 'what are you, twelve years old' look.

"Okay, just meet me at my place in an hour or so." I sighed heavily knowing quite well that I should NOT be doing this. I watched him strut off and laughed when he pulled his jeans off before reaching his trailer. He heard me and turned around facing me in just his trunks. I took a few shots of him and laughed at the childish faces he pulled.

Not even an hour later with my laptop perched on my thighs, I flicked through the proofs and had to keep from groaning at how delicious Jake really was. My stomach churned at the thought of being inside his house. My cell phone rang on the bed beside me and I snapped the laptop closed.

"Bella Swan." I barked into the phone.

"What's got your panties in such a twist Swan?" I heard Rosalie's amused tone on the line. I laughed at her almost incredulous. She always managed to get me out of my funky moods.

"I was just getting ready to head out." I flopped back on the bed with a sigh.

"And you're disappointed with that because..?"

"I'm going to have sex with Jacob Black..." I heard her squeal.

"Bella! Why the hell are you upset about that? He's Jacob FREAKING Black!" She stage whispered. I sighed into the phone again.

"Isabella Swan, get the fuck out of that mood. You're about to sleep with the most lusted after man in the world and you're grumpy about it! God what I wouldn't do to trade places with you tonight."

"It's…its just…"

"Its just what? Is your snatch broken? Is that what it is? It's broken isn't it?" I could hear real concern in her voice and I laughed. "Well?" She prompted again.

"No it is not broken." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Well then if it's not broken, or out of service, get your Goddamned shit together!" I laughed at her ridiculous eruption and pulled myself off the bed.

"Fine Rose, I'll try." I grumbled.

"Could you at least try to be less irritated that the hottest man on the planet is about to ravish you? PLEASE? Think of me would you?" She sounded exasperated. "What are you wearing?" She asked speaking quickly.

"Right now Rose, a bathrobe with nothing on underneath," I purred at her.

"You minx, you!" She giggled. "I mean tonight?" I looked at my open suitcase.

"I don't know. I think we're eating at his place so I don't think it's too dressed up," I shrugged. "I'm thinking jeans or something?" She gasped and I cringed against the onslaught I was sure to receive.

"Don't even think about it! The next think you'll be telling me that you're wearing your Chucks as well." I was silent. "You were going to wear your Chucks weren't you?" She shrieked. "Honestly sometimes you surprise me Bella. You've got the body of a yoga instructor and when you're in the mood you dress like a vixen. But when you're not, you're appalling. Appalling."

"Thanks." I replied dryly.

"Try to dress like you did it on purpose tonight Bella." I moaned in annoyance.

"Did you call me just to torture me today? You did, didn't you?" I questioned. Her laughter tinkled into my ear.

"Actually, I called because I know you're coming back to New York tomorrow and I wanted to know if you want to catch up day after?" I wracked my brain thinking if I had anything on. Nope, nothing. I had to clean up Jake's photos and have them couriered and I was booked in for a few shoots the following week but I was otherwise free.

"I'm going to do a rec on a new venue and I'd like a partner in crime. Royce is watching Josh so we can get smashed on the company credit card? What do you say? Alice and Jasper will be there too. It's some book launch she's put together."

"Sounds good Rose. I might be a little tired…"

"Nothing that copious amounts of alcohol can't fix Snap," she interrupted.

"Fine, fine. I'll be there. Email me the details okay?"

"So then…you didn't actually tell me what you are going to wear."

"I'm hanging up now Rosalie." I answered with a laugh in my voice.

"Can you please wear something that shows off you legs. PLEASE?" I couldn't resist her when she begs me. Sighing I answered her.

"Okay, I'll wear something that will show my legs. God you're irritating!" I heard her laugh before we said out goodbyes.

I smoothed down my nautical stripe navy, white and silver dress and sighed. Rachel would have been proud. It was cute and one of my favorites. The stripes were all varied sizes and it was cinched in at the waist. It was flattering and super comfortable. A sheer miracle I had packed it to be honest, considering that most of the time on shoots I stuck with jeans, t-shirts and chucks. I'd even gone to the extent of curling my long mahogany hair and even added some lip gloss.

I kicked off my sandals, picking them up to shake out the sand as I knocked on Jake's door. The house was exquisite and I could only imagine the ridiculous amount of money that he spent on it. It was a warm and inviting weatherboard with large windows everywhere. I could hear the crash of the waves and guessed that the beach was on his back porch. I loved New York and would now call it my home, but it sure would be nice to live here. It was so peaceful. I was broken out of my thoughts by the door opening. Turning to face the it with my shoes still in my hand, I was a little surprised when I saw Jake poke his head out.

"Yes Bella, I do actually live here." He flashed me his brilliant smile and I was torn between wanting to slap it off his face or press my lips to it.

"Enough with the cockiness Jake or I'll head back the way I came." He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me inside the house, slamming the door behind us, I dropped my shoes on the floor.

"You think I'm gonna let you escape so easy?" He crossed his arms over his chest and I was able to look at him properly. He was in a threadbare, navy Yankees t-shirt, faded jeans and bare feet. They were nice feet. He looked the picture of effortless masculinity, I could make out the outline of his hard muscles beneath his shirt. When I was done with my appraisal my eyes moved back to his and the look I found made me feel like I was naked. I had no witty remark, nothing. My mouth was dry and I could feel my ears heat as colour spread over my cheeks.

"Well isn't that adorable Ms. Swan?" He asked cupping my cheek in his hand. My eyes dropped to my feet a little annoyed that my blush always gave away how I was feeling. It was interesting; I never seemed to blush when there was a camera between Jake and I. He stepped closer and lifted my chin, his huge body molding itself to mine. He was going to kiss me. The cocky bastard was actually going to kiss me, and he hadn't even fed me yet! I was still protesting in my head when I felt his warm lips engulf mine. His tongue was wet and glorious as it licked into my mouth. I knew I should have pushed him away, but no woman in her right mind would push Jacob Black away. Not unless they were gay of course, and I was not. I felt his hands tangle into my mass of loose curls, pulling my body closer to his and I groaned enjoying the feeling. His mouth became more insistent as he lifted me up onto his waist and carried me through the house.

I used his shoulders as leverage and this time it was my turn for me to rake my fingers though his short dark hair. If I'd been able to think coherently I would have looked around but all that I could feel was him. All I could taste and smell was him. I felt my ass hit something cool and guessed that he had put me down on a counter. I broke away from his mouth to take in air as my breaths came out in pants and he just continued his assault on my neck and shoulder.

"Jake…" I panted. He ignored me as his tongue licked the hollow above my collarbone. I groaned again and composed every ounce of will power I could to tug his hair and pull him away from my neck. "I'm not on the menu Black." His eyes were filled with lust and I wanted to pull his mouth back to mine. Instead I pushed him back a little and slipped off the counter to look around. As I did he stepped forward again, his whole body pushing me back into the counter.

"Persistent aren't you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only when it comes to you Bella." He rasped. I couldn't resist and slid my hand under his t-shirt feeling his hard muscles and light dusting of hair. He inhaled as my hand traced the outline of his abdominals. His mouth came down to mine again but I slid my fingertips to his lips before he completed his descent.

"How about we have dinner and then we can revisit your persistence?" He quirked an eyebrow and looked a little like a child who'd had their ice cream stolen. I couldn't help but laugh, my fingertips still over his mouth. "So impatient Jake," I said with a shake of my head. "You can't have dessert without having the main course first." His eyes burned into mine and I felt hot all over. Then he slowly slipped one of my fingers into his mouth, sucking on it. I gripped the counter for dear life certain that my knees were about to give out. I moaned his name as I felt his tongue glide over my fingertip. He released my finger and then kissed the inside of my palm. Any comment that I may have had, had now evaporated into the ether. This man was going to make me detonate. He stepped away from me toward the fridge where he pulled out two beers and untwisted the caps. He held one out to me. I hadn't quite regained the use of my legs yet and was stilling gripping the counter while the other reached for the beer. His eyes never left mine as he took a long pull from his beer. I followed suit, not able to even formulate words. The drink was cold and I held it to cool my heated cheeks.

"How come you never blushed like that when you were photographing me?" He asked a small smile touching his beautiful mouth. I picked at the label on the bottle before answering, my cheeks reddening even more.

"Because there was a camera between us…" I trailed off. He chuckled softly.

"You really are enchanting aren't you Bella?" He walked over to me and I was almost afraid that he was going to kiss me again. I say afraid because I wasn't sure I had enough will power to push him away this time. He surprised me though taking my hand and pulling me outside onto the deck. The view was spectacular. The beach must have been 15 meters from the back of Jake's steps and the water looked crystal clear.

"Jake it's gorgeous!" I gasped.

"It is, isn't it? It's a real shame that I'm away nine months out of twelve." He took another swig of his beer before dropping my hand and walking over to the BBQ. "Have a seat." He commanded motioning to the banana lounges a few meters away. I relaxed into one curling my legs beneath me.

"What's for dinner?" I asked before taking a sip. I made a face not liking the funny tasting Bud Light and he laughed.

"What's the matter Swan, can't handle a beer? I'm sure I have a girly drink somewhere." I glared at him.

"Actually Black, I'm trying to not gag at this awful stuff you call beer." I snorted at him. He laughed heartily and then responded.

"Don't tell me New York has turned you into a snob?"

"Not at all…this is soapy water that's all." I responded resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"And what's your normal brew then? If I were drinking beer at your house?"

"Um, probably a Sam Adams? I don't mind the European ones either."

"Well, I'm in New York in a few months. Maybe I ought to look you up?

"You should look me up Jake, I might be free to show you the sights." I said with a wink. He walked over to where I was sitting and put an arm on each armrest trapping me on the chair. He leaned in closer and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"I'll make sure to do that," he whispered before capturing my mouth with his. My hand slid over his cheek to feel his rough stubble. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth before running the lip of my tongue along it. He moaned and moved to lie on the banana lounge. But I stopped him putting both my hand firmly on his chest. He broke away from my mouth, looked to my hand and then to my eyes.

"Is your cooking that bad that you're determined not to feed me?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. He smiled slowly before dropping a soft kiss on my lips.

"Steaks, corn on the cob and salad Bella, hope that's alright? Just figured with the weather, it'd be nice to eat outside."

"It sounds great, do you need any help?" I answered taking another sip of my beer. He shook his head and place two steaks on the grill as well as two cobs of corn wrapped in foil.

"It'll be ready in a few." He turned the steaks over and closed the lid on the BBQ, before coming to sit on the banana lounge next to me.

"So why not move to LA? You're out here for work all the time. Wouldn't it be easier?" He drained the last of his beer. I looked at the sun hovering above the horizon as I thought about my answer.

"Nashville is my original is home. But New York is my real home. I may not be there all the time, but it's where my life is." I smiled as I thought of Rosalie, Royce and Josh and Alice and Jasper.

"Why do you live in Malibu when you're wearing a Yankees t-shirt?" I asked tipping the neck of my bottle at his shirt. He chuckled looking down at his chest.

"I was born a Yankee, but I love the beach." He shrugged.

"Where's home then?" I asked taking another swig. He pursed his lips, pondering my question.

"Honestly Bella, I don't know anymore. I move around so much that it's become almost too difficult to say. If you forced me to answer, I'd probably say my suitcase." He looked sad. I knew exactly how he felt. My brownstone in Greenwich had boxes strewn everywhere, yet to be unpacked. The only thing that was actually set up was my darkroom and studio. He got up to check on the steaks and turned them over again. I finished my beer and grabbed his empty bottle before walking into the kitchen.

"There's more in the fridge." He called out to me.

Once I was inside I had a proper chance to look around. The house was stunning. Huge windows allowed so much light in. It would have been a dream to shoot in here. Despite claiming that he was not home much, Jake's house looked lived in. There were newspapers on the breakfast bar and an opened book on the coffee table. His laptop sat half closed on the kitchen table and a pair of shoes were just inside the patio door. It made me smile. He was just Jacob, an ordinary guy. It was just happenstance that he was so good-looking that it made my chest ache. I made my way over to his massive fridge and pulled it open. Huh. It was stocked with food. Not what you would expect from a normal bachelor. But then again, I wasn't sure there was anything normal about him. I spied two Beck's at the back of the fridge and almost did a happy dance. No more crappy Bud. I took off the tops and wandered back outside.

"Thank God! I found some respectable beer in that fridge of yours." I smiled as I handed over his bottle.

"I was trying to give you a taste of real America." He retorted. I was quick to answer,

"I thought that's what you were doing when I walked in the door earlier?" I smirked at him and his eyes smoldered. He began to stalk closer but I held up a hand to stop him. "We had a deal Jake. After dinner we would revisit your persistence."

"I'm exercising a lot of restraint here Bella." He said with a wink and I felt the heat flood my cheeks. "And if you don't stop blushing, all my restraint will fly out the window." He motioned to the outdoor table that he'd already set. I took my seat and inhaled the delicious plate set before me.

"I'm impressed Mr. Black. Who would have thought that one of the world's top formula one drivers could cook." He shook out his napkin before taking his place beside me.

"I'm insulted Ms. Swan. Wait till you taste my steaks, you'll never want to leave this house."

"Yes, I would never tire of your arrogance," I retorted dryly. I popped a piece of steak into my mouth and had to admit it was delicious. He'd marinated it superbly and it was cooked to perfection. When I'd finished chewing I looked up and noticed he was watching me.

"Well?" He asked cockily. I narrowed my eyes at him, but mostly because it did taste amazing.

"It's delicious." I conceded. He grinned before tucking into his own.

The conversation flowed easily and I found myself liking Jacob more and more. He was an incredibly intelligent man and could talk about just anything. He told me about growing up in Forks a tiny town outside of Seattle, and his father who was a specialty mechanic who only worked on prestige cars. He talked about his love of cars and how he knew he wanted to be a racecar driver when he was ten years old. He really was achingly sweet and I found it very easy to talk to him. I told him about my life in New York, about how I started as a photographer. I told him about my friends Rosalie and Alice. He listened intently and asked me lots of questions. He was so refreshing and I loved his company.


	2. Chapter 2: Polaroids and Ice Cream

The sun had dipped behind the horizon hours ago and I could feel a chill in the air that made me shiver. I looked up and found Jake frowning at me.

"Are you cold Bella?" He asked.

I nodded and answered, "I didn't think it would get cold so I didn't bring a jacket." I hugged my arms tighter around myself and brought my knees up to my chest. We'd moved back to the banana lounges after dinner, each sipping another beer.

"Do you want to go inside?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm enjoying the sound of the waves too much," I whispered.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He disappeared and came back a few moments later holding an afghan. He draped it around my shoulders and I snuggled into its soft warmth.

"Too cold for ice cream?" He asked holding up a tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and a spoon. I shook my head with a laugh.

"No way! It's never too cold for ice cream Jake." He sat astride the banana lounge I was sitting on, opening the tub. He scooped out a spoon and held it up to my lips. I took the spoon in my mouth, closed my eyes and moaned at the delectable taste. When I opened my eyes, he was looking at my mouth like he wanted a taste. It made my whole body throb with want for him and I blushed at the deviant direction my thoughts had taken.

"What was that for?" He asked touching my cheek before scooping out another spoon and holding it up for me. I took the ice cream and swallowed. He was holding up a third helping when I grabbed the spoon from him and held it up to his lips. He closed his mouth over it and I caught a glimpse of his pink tongue, remembering how amazing it felt in my mouth. It made me blush even harder.

"God I'd love to know what thoughts are going through your mind right now." He mused as he swallowed the second spoon I'd held up for him. I laughed softly knowing that there was no way I'd ever tell him what I was thinking. "So you're shy without a camera huh? I'll be right back." He bounded off the chair and went inside. After a few minutes he emerged with something behind his back.

"Close your eyes Bella." He ordered cheekily.

"No way! I don't trust you." I said laughing.

He clutched at his chest as though I had hurt him and said, "no seriously, shut your eyes. Trust me." I rolled my eyes at him and then closed them. The next thing I heard was the unmistakable sound of a camera flash. My eyes shot open and I took in Jacob standing before me, a Polaroid camera aimed in my direction. He offered it to me and smiled.

"No need to be shy anymore." I laughed at him as I stood and held out my hand for the camera. He smiled and placed it in my palm. I put the viewfinder to my eye and focused on his beautiful face. I clicked and it flashed, spitting out a picture. Peeling the plastic away from the image, I waited for the picture to develop, smiling when I saw his gorgeous face appear before my eyes. I held the photo up to him and his smile got wider.

"My turn." He said snatching the camera from my hands. I furrowed my brow. There was nothing I hated more than being the one the camera was focusing on.

"I, um…I'm not sure Jake." I said looking down at my bare feet.

"No no, you're not getting out of it that easy." He tilted my face up to meet his and I looked into his eyes. They were so excited that I couldn't help but laugh. But before he snapped the picture I covered my face with my hands.

"That's not fair!" He complained. I peeked at him through my fingers and saw his annoyed face. I laughed again. He looked like a little boy when he made that face.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal." I said peeking at him through my fingers. He snapped a picture anyway and I narrowed my eyes a little.

"What deal? I'm not sure if I like your deals. You promised we would revisit my persistence after dinner and I've yet to see that happen." I laughed at him again from behind my hands.

"Okay, make this deal with me and I will revisit your persistence after we finish okay?"

"Fine." He begrudgingly agreed.

"I let you take a picture without my hands in front of my face and in return you let me take five of you." He lowered the camera and narrowed his eyes.

"So far, this doesn't sound like much of a deal Swan."

"What, I'm not enough of a reward?" I asked uncovering my face and raising both eyebrows at him. He gazed at me warily. I leaned down and picked up the tub of ice cream, acutely aware that he was following my every move. I dipped my finger into the tub and pulled it out, slowly spreading it across my lips. I flicked my tongue over the ice cream slowly cleaning my mouth. His lustful gaze heated my skin, his eyes focused on my mouth. "Well?" I prompted arrogantly. I heard a deep growl reverberate from the back of his throat.

"I'll take that as a yes then Black." I said dipping my finger into the tub and this time wiping across his lips before pulling his mouth to mine. After a moment, I broke away from his lips gasping for breath.

"How do you want me?" I asked, dropping the ice cream onto the banana lounge and not looking up again. His gaze darkened as he stalked closer to me. He bent his head down to mine as our lips met in a lustful kiss. His tongue slid between my lips massaging my own and I could feel my heart rate kick up. Just as I was struggling for breath, Jacob pulled his lips away. My face felt hot and I was sure my cheeks were bathed in a red tinge.

"I want you flushed." He rasped. I cleared my throat and stared into his eyes. He lifted the camera to his eye and pointed it at my face before taking the photo. He peeled off the plastic and shook out the photograph. He looked at the picture and then at my mouth.

"Your lips look delicious when they're kiss-swollen." I swallowed. His eyes never left my mouth.

"My turn," I choked out reaching for the camera. He handed it over and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"How do you want me Bella?" He whispered over the crashing waves. I wet my dry lips with my tongue.

"Lying on the deck." He raised an eyebrow but sank to his knees in front of me and then leaned back on his elbows. I stepped over his bent knees and sat on them as I lifted the camera to my eye. The camera flashed and spat out the photograph. I peeled the plastic away threw the undeveloped picture onto the banana lounge beside us. Placing the camera down I boldly slipped my hands underneath his t-shirt feeling his muscles under my palms. He groaned and his eyes slid shut. I pushed the t-shirt up and he sat up so I could pull it off him. He tried to reach up to my mouth but my hand was on his chest stopping him. He sighed in defeat and lay back down. I snapped another picture of his naked chest and torso and threw the undeveloped film beside me. I smirked snatching up the tub of ice cream and scooped some out with my hand. I held it over his stomach, a couple of drops falling onto his skin before I smeared it over his bare chest and stomach.

"I hope you plan on cleaning that up," he whispered, a depraved glint in his eye. I shook my head at his arrogance and licked my fingers clean as I gazed into his eyes heatedly. Once my fingers were clean I readjusted myself on his knees and delighted as the flash light up his ice cream smeared skin. I pulled out the film and tossed it to the side. Time to clean up the mess I made. I spread his legs wider apart and knelt between them. My mouth descended on the sticky trail of melted ice cream licking it from his skin. He moaned my name as I lapped and sucked at his stomach and chest. I picked the ice cream tub and held it out towards him,

"Take a dip," I ordered, my voice gravelly with desire. He dipped in a finger and held it up to me. I shook my head my hand still outstretched holding the tub. "A bigger dip." He raised his eyebrows at me as his hand delved into the tub and emerged dripping in half melted ice cream. "Better," I breathed. I lifted the hem of my dress slightly away from my leg and pointed at my knee. He didn't need to be prompted twice as his hand drew a sticky trail from my knee all the way up to meet the hem of my dress.

"I do hope I get to clean this up too." He stated staring at my ice cream sodden thigh. I stilled his hand as it crept higher and shot him a warning look. He just rolled his eyes at me. His dark skin was the perfect contrast against my pale skin stained with ice cream. I aimed the camera at his hand and snapped the picture. I threw down the undeveloped shot and gasped as I felt Jake's hand slide back down my thigh, past my knee and all the way to my ankle. He pulled the heel of my foot onto his shoulder and began licking the ice cream slowly off my leg. His hot mouth was gradually and torturously driving me to the point of moaning as it made quick work of the melted ice cream. He lay back down a smug look plastered on his face.

"Last one Swan. Make it count."

I gripped the camera tighter and looked at him, thoughtful, before I ordered, "sit up."

"I really love it when you're all commanding. It's hot as hell," he said. I chuckled as I dipped my finger into the melted tub and pulled it out. I smiled deliciously as I wiped my finger across his lips before thrusting it into his mouth. I snapped the picture as I felt his tongue circled my fingertip and groaned. The second the photo was taken Jake pulled my finger out of his mouth and tugged on my arm. I slid down his thighs and he met me, his mouth finding mine. Our tongues battled for dominance in heated, wanton kisses. His hand slid up my thigh as goose bumps broke out all over my skin. I moaned into his mouth, putting the camera down as my fingers tangled into his hair pulling my body closer to his. I wanted to feel him all over me.

"Bella…" He breathed. "How's my persistence doing?" He sucked on my skin just above my collarbone and I shivered. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth all that would come out would be a squeak.

"Bella…?" He prompted again. My eyes slid closed and I moaned,

"Right now it's winning." He chuckled against my skin before sliding the straps of my dress down my shoulders. My once chilled skin was burning with desire. I pulled his mouth back to mine and slipped my tongue between his lips. God he tasted amazing. All beer and man. It drove me crazy. I wanted to feel more of his skin on me.

I broke away from his lips and gasped,

"Take the dress off. Take it off now." His eyes darkened and he grasped the hem of my dress and slowly peeled it off my body. He threw it somewhere behind us, his eyes never leaving mine. I was sitting on Jacob Black's half naked body in only my underwear and the look in his eyes were far from innocent. I felt his hands on my waist and followed his gaze. His eyes dropped to my red and white striped bra and underwear set. I'm not sure Rosalie would have approved as there was no lace, but it was all that I had in my suitcase that matched. Staring down at my panties he growled,

"Now I wonder if that's going to taste as sweet as a candy cane?" I laughed at him but quickly groaned as I felt his tongue push against the fabric of my bra, teasing my nipple until it hardened.

"I need to get you upstairs…and I need to get you naked…immediately, " he said before blowing on the wet fabric making me clench my thighs around him desperate for some kind of friction. I felt him hard beneath me and wanted to feel him in my hand. I pushed him back down and ran my hand down his chest slowly, outlining his stomach muscles with my fingertip. I heard him inhale sharply as my fingers worked his button fly jeans. Placing my palm on the skin just above his trunks, I was about to slip my hand into his them when I felt him cup my arse and stand up. He carried me into the house while his mouth found mine. Raking my fingers through his hair I tugged softly wanting him closer. I sucked on his tongue and pressed myself against his stomach. Jake's steps faltered and I thought he was going to drop me. But he walked up the stairs and only made it half way before lowering me to the floor. His fingers popped the front clasp of my bra and slowly slid it off my body, his tongue tracing a path to my breast. I almost screamed his name as I felt his tongue circle my peak, every nerve ending begging for him to suck my nipple into his mouth.

"Please…Jake…" I panted. I heard a soft chuckle as he pulled my tip into his mouth, his teeth grazing my skin and causing my whole body to shake.

"Oh…God!" His mouth left my breast biting and sucking a wet path down the centre of my body. He stopped at my belly button circling his tongue around it before dipping it inside. My body arched off the stairs at the feeling. Jake placed his palm over my stomach holding me in place as his tongue continued its devilish path. Just above my hip I felt his hot mouth biting and sucking at the skin. He was being rough and I was sure his intention was to leave a mark. I didn't care, the feeling was incredible. It was mixture of pain and pleasure and I didn't want him to stop. I propped myself up on my elbows watching as his persistent mouth marked me. The welt was the darkest purple by the time his mouth continued down my body. He stopped at the top of my panties gripping the fabric with his teeth he gentle pulled them down. His hands were on either side of my hips also guiding the fabric down slowly. As his mouth pulled down the fabric I felt his nose bushed against my soft hair and gasped. He paused and I could feel him inhale. My eyes rolled back into my head and I lifted myself off the stairs to help him get the restraining material away from me. Once they were off, he grasped my ankle his smouldering eyes catching mine and he kissed a path up my calf to my knee and up my thigh. When I felt his breath against my entrance I thought I was going to pass out in anticipation of where I wanted his mouth to be. Then just when I thought he had changed his mind, I felt him plunge his tongue inside me. I fell back onto the stair moaning his name as I tangled a hand into his hair. His tongue was unrelenting as it alternated between sharp flicks and long and languid strokes. Jake's mouth felt incredible, and the feeling was consuming me, threatening to render me unconscious. I could feel my insides quickening as my climax drew closer. I was sure he could feel it too. "Jake…I can…feel…" I panted as his mouth worked its magic. I felt my walls fluttering on the brink of what was sure to be a cataclysmic orgasm. My fists tightened in his hair pushing his mouth harder against me.

"Dear God…I'm…almost…" My sentences were becoming stunted and I was sure that I was barely making sense. All my muscles tightened and I felt his long finger push into me in time with his tongue. And that was all it took. I screamed his name as I felt my climax shatter me into a million fragments. I was panting. My chest was heaving and I wasn't sure if the light that was blinding me was from the above us or something else. I was going with the 'something else.' I felt his warm lips kissing my stomach and wanted to reciprocate, to touch him, but I couldn't move. When his beautiful face finally came into focus his mouth was glistening. It was the most erotic thing I have ever seen. I lifted my weak hand to his mouth and wiped the trace of me off his lips. He smiled slowly and said,

"So much sweeter than a candy cane." My whole body quivered. I was still trying to catch my breath as I asked,

"I thought you were going to take me upstairs, not on the stairs?" He gave me a smile filled with desire and replied,

"I couldn't wait. I needed to touch you. And more importantly, taste you." With that he lifted me off the stairs, my legs feeling very tingly, and carried me to a huge bedroom. I didn't have time to even look around as he threw me onto a huge bed. I landed with a bounce and then quickly reached for him.

"You have too many clothes on." I complained. I pulled his jeans down and he stepped out of them quickly kicking them out of the way. As he pulled off his trunks I made my way up the bed towards the pillows and lay down, waiting for him.

Better?" He asked, his hands on his hips. I looked down. He was big. No…he was huge. I swallowed slightly afraid that he may just break me. Then I would have to tell Rosalie that my snatch was broken and it was in the shop for maintenance. He crawled up the bed towards me and I felt my entire body tremble with an aching lust. His mouth crashed into mine, pulling on my bottom lip with his teeth. I ran my hands over his chiselled arms and relished the feeling of his blistering mouth on mine. I felt him nudge at my entrance and suddenly became worried. I placed my palm on his lower stomach stilling him,

"Jake, wait…" I whispered. He looked down at me worried. "Just, um…go slow okay?" He caught the wary look in my eyes and chuckled. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth.

"I'll try and go easy on you. But I can't make any promises when you bite your lip like that." His thumb pulled my lip away from my teeth before he leaned in to kiss me. I felt him nudge at my entrance again and slowly inch-by-inch he began to fill me. He felt amazing and endless. When he was about halfway in when I stilled his movement again. I could see his jaw tense with restraint.

"I…I…just need a minute…" I panted as I sucked in a deep breath trying to adjust to his size. When I felt that I could handle more I begged him to continue. He pushed into me a little more and I gasped. And finally he was all the way in. I felt full and it was incredible. I couldn't imagine what it was going to be like when he actually started moving. And then he pulled back and thrust into me, my walls beginning to flutter around him. I never wanted this feeling to end.

"Jacob…God…you feel so..." He leaned down and covered my mouth with his in a deliciously branding kiss. He was everywhere and I wanted more.

"Bella, you're…so …you feel so tight." He groaned as he drove into me. My hands reached up above me to brace my body against the headboard, but his thrusts were relentless. I felt him drive my body repeatedly up the bed and thought that I just might die from pleasure. Was that possible? To die from such a feeling? I moaned again as he sucked on my neck. I wanted more. I wanted him deeper. I wanted him harder. I pushed my hips up meeting each of his thrusts.

"I...I...need more...please?" I begged as his teeth nipped at the area that he had just marked. He lifted one of my legs up and hitched it around his hip. He slipped in further and I screamed his name out as the new angle caused him to hit my swollen bud repeatedly in the most delicious way. I could feel my insides quickening as I felt my orgasm creep across my entire body. He must have felt it because he strokes became faster and deeper.

"Jesus Bella, I can feel you tightening around me. It's incredible." And then I felt all my muscles clench, my orgasm ripping my body apart. I gripped onto his shoulders as I tried to ride out the euphoric feeling. It was intense and I felt myself struggling to get air my lungs. I gripped his arms tighter, enjoying the sweet sensation of him slipping in and out of me, waiting for his release. But from the look in his eyes, he didn't seem to be close.

"Jake...come..." I lifted my mouth to his and slipped my tongue into his mouth in time with his thrusts. I felt him lift my other leg over his hip before he lifted my hips off the bed.

"Jesus…feels...incredible..." I could feel my walls fluttering again. Dear God! Again! I don't know if my body could handle another Jacob induced orgasm. I felt his hand glide down my stomach to my bundle of nerves. He caressed my bud in time with his strokes as another almighty orgasm completely destroyed my body. "JAKE!" I shouted as he kept thrusting into me, his fingers still working furiously. "Please! I can't...I can't...handle anymore!" I beseeched on the verge of losing consciousness. He leaned down and captured my mouth in a searing kiss as I felt him tense before he exploded inside me. He rested his forehead against mine trying to catch his breath. My chest was heaving and I was too exhausted to move an inch. I could feel his lips ghosting my face and wanted to reciprocate. Even to say something, but if I tried to speak I'm certain it would be smaller than a whisper from the way that I felt right now. Jake shifted on to his side pulling me into his chest. His lips sought mine out as he kissed me tenderly. It was enough to heat my blood again, but I was too exhausted to even open my eyes, let alone touch him. His arms closed around me tightly moulding my body to his before he whispered into my hair.

"It's okay Bella. Sleep now." I mumbled something incoherently, not even sure of what I was trying to say to him. The last thing I thought before I let the exhaustion take me was that I was both terrified and excited about what he's going do to me tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape ain't that Easy

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying it. A review or two to let me know would be greatly appreciated :o)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Escape ain't that easy**

The first thing I noticed before my eyes opened was the intense heat that appeared to be engulfing my entire body. It was stifling. I tried to kick the covers off but I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move? I opened my eyes and saw the tuft of dark brown hair lying on my stomach. Shaking myself out of the sleepy fuzz, I pieced together how I ended up here. Jacob Black. This was his bed that I was lying in. It was his head that was resting against my stomach. It was his heat that was wrapped around me. It was his hand that was resting on my upper thigh. Oh dear…I knew this was going to happen. I craned my neck to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was just after 10:30. My flight was leaving at 5pm so I had plenty of time. But I needed to get out of here. I was determined to make my escape before Jake woke up. I tried slipping out from under him. He inhaled deeply and then nuzzled his face into my stomach before tightening his grip on me. This was going to be difficult. I tried slipping out from under him again, holding my breath as I inched my stomach out from under his head slowly. Misjudging where I was on the bed, I nearly fell right off the edge before I caught myself with a soft grunt. _Please don't wake up!_ As his head hit the sheet, he let out a groan and turned over onto his side. Thank God! Silently I padded to the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror at my tousled hair, swollen lips and tired eyes. The reflection that stared back at me looked like a woman who had been ravaged all night long. I didn't regret a single moment with Jake. But what I did regret was the notches of half-baked relationships and broken commitments that I'd seemed to collect over the years. Jake was a keeper, no doubt about that. He was cheeky, intelligent, successful, arrestingly handsome and had the ability to coax so many orgasms out of me that I was left speechless. But he and I weren't sustainable. Everything about the two of us screamed impossible. We travelled so much and lived on opposite sides of the country. We were supposed to be a fling, which is why I shouldn't have slept with him in the first place. _God Bella! Why do you constantly put yourself in these situations?_

As I brushed my teeth with Jake's toothbrush, I felt every part of my body ache like I'd run a marathon. I bit back a giggle when I thought of how hard Jake pushed me. So many times throughout the night I feared I would need a week to recover. He was insatiable and so very talented. Now where the hell were my clothes? My dress should be outside and my underwear should be on the stairs.

I slipped on a black dress shirt that was draped over the edge of the bathtub. It was long enough that it reached mid-thigh, so at least I wouldn't flash his neighbours. I smiled remembering how secluded Jake's house actually was. No time to think about that now, need to find my clothes and make a hasty exit. I snuck out of his bedroom satisfied that he was asleep when I could hear his even breathing. Reaching the stairs I searched for my underwear but they were nowhere to be seen. Where were they? I hadn't grabbed them. And they were certainly taken off me when I was on the stairs. I flushed as I remembered what he'd done to me on these stairs. Continuing down I searched the floor looking for my underwear.

Sliding open the door I stepped out onto the decking. A fresh cool breeze greeted me, followed by the sun's warmth as I stepped further out on the decking. The waves crashed noisily and I could hear the squawk of birds as they foraged for breakfast. God it was beautiful here. Imagine waking up to this every morning? A dog yapping incessantly was enough to break me from my reverie as I remembered what I had been searching for. My freaking dress. I looked behind the banana lounges and the huge potted plants. It must have blown away in the wind. I let out an exasperated sigh. How was I supposed to go back to my hotel now? The walk of shame was one thing, but the walk of shame wearing a man's shirt and nothing on underneath was a whole other story. I was on my hands and knees looking under the table when I heard sleepy, gravelly voice ask,

"Looking for something." He startled me and I promptly cracked my head on the table as I looked to see where it was coming from. The ass had the gall to laugh at me! I rubbed the sore spot before I felt Jake's arms curl around my waist to lift me onto my feet. He'd pulled on a pair of jeans, but was shirtless and the view was spectacular.

"As much as I love to see your bare behind in the morning, there really is no need for you to flash my neighbours." He said as he buried his nose in the crook of my neck.

"Are you always this pleasant in the morning?" I snapped as I nervously tugged at the hem of the shirt. He pulled me tighter into his chest and leaned in close to my ear,

"Perhaps I should work on my manners then?" His warm breath tickled my skin before he sucked on my ear lobe.

Any retort was lost as I bit back a groan. I slid my eyes shut as I felt his lips leave my ear and glide down my cheek to mouth. His tongue caressed mine, pushing deeper into my mouth. I groaned, sliding my hands through his dark ruffled hair. How could he make my body sing like this? It felt so incredible that I almost felt like what he was doing had to be illegal. He broke away from my mouth.

"Why do…you taste…minty?" He asked between kisses. I felt his hands slide down my back to my arse cupping it as he lifted me up and carried me back into the house. I moaned as he sucked at the skin on my neck.

"Because I borrowed your toothbrush." I replied breathily locking my arms around his neck.

"That was a little forward of you," he said with a chuckle. He leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back. A gorgeous little pout appeared on his perfect lips and I couldn't help but laugh.

"As much as I would love to continue this…uh…well…whatever this is…I have to get back to the hotel and pack." He deposited me on the kitchen bench, the coolness of the granite startling me. Jake leaned in and captured my lips thoroughly ignoring my comment. After what seemed like an eternity I yanked him away from my mouth, this man was going to be the death of me. He just looked on, his gaze smouldering.

"What would you like for breakfast? I know what I want…" his eyes lingering on my mouth. He leaned in again but I put my fingertips on his mouth stopping him before he rendered me senseless with more kisses. His brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Could you try to behave yourself for one minute and listen to what I am saying?" I asked in mock irritation.

"I don't want to behave. Especially when you're wearing my shirt…that makes behaving so difficult Swan." He sucked my fingertips into his mouth, his eyes burning with want. Letting out a moan I reluctantly pulled my fingers away.

"Jake I gotta go…"

This time he groaned and said, "stop talking about leaving. I am NOT interested in that." The pout was back on his face, and he looked so damn sexy. _Focus Bella!_ I chastised myself internally.

"Jake…" I said moving my hands to cup his cheeks. "This was fun, but I have to go now. I've got a plane to catch." I caught a flicker of sadness in his eyes and I'm sure if I could look into mine, it would have been mirrored there too. He rested heavily on the counter for a moment and exhaled deeply. He looked so sad and I wished that there was something that I could do to take that away. Suddenly his head snapped up and a very mischievous looked danced across his features.

"But your flight isn't until tonight right?" _Lie Bella. Lie! If you spend one more moment with him, you will never leave his bed._

"I…uh…well…it's…" I fumbled knowing quite well that I was the world's worst liar. He crossed his arms over his chest obviously not believing a word that came out of my mouth. I dropped my gaze to my lap and mumbled,

"It's this afternoon…" His hands rested on the counter on either side of my thighs, trapping me.

"I think you're lying Swan…" he brushed my hair off my neck and sucked on my collarbone. "…I think you are trying to run…" The most eloquent response I could muster was a strangled moan. _Bella! This is exactly what you're not supposed to let happen! _Gripping Jake's hair I yanked him away from my neck.

"You _have _to stop!" I said trying to sound irritated. Because how could I be irritated by the fact that this sexy man wanted to have his way with me?

"Here's the deal Swan. You have breakfast with me, and then I'll think about taking you back to your hotel." His mouth was arrestingly close to my own, so close in fact that I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Uh…no Jake. No deal. I have to get back now." He leaned into me a little more, pushing me back into the counter.

"When's you flight Bella?" He asked, his face showing he was on to me.

"It's—" he interrupted me before I could finish,

"And don't even think about lying to me, you're clothes are at stake." I shot him an angry look.

"Jacob Black! You're holding my clothes hostage!" He laughed before capturing my mouth in a hot kiss.

Extracting my lips from his with a sigh, I rolled my eyes and mumbled,"it's tonight at 5pm." He grinned at me.

"See that wasn't so hard was it? Now! What am I making you for breakfast? I can make eggs and bacon, pancakes, French toast. What takes your fancy?" I bit my lip wondering what I did want for breakfast. I was famished, but not in the mood for anything that would require cooking. Pushing him back a little I jumped off the bench.

"Lead me to your pantry!" He chuckled before taking my hand in his and pulling me over to huge butler's pantry. There was SO much food in here, it was hard to believe that it was all for one person.

"Are you sure you live here alone?" I asked my hands touching random food items.

"Yup! My forty bastard children are staying at their mother's, an old boot. But they should get back this evening if you would like to meet them." I punched him in the shoulder before scanning the shelves for cereal.

"Jake! You have eight different kinds of cereal!" He looked at me sheepishly before replying,

"I get sick of eating the same one all the time." I laughed at his response and grabbed the Cheerios and the one with Rice Krispies.

"Fruit?" I asked as I placed the containers on the bench. I snagged a pen off the windowsill and used it to twist my hair up out of the way while he rummaged around in the fridge and pulled out some strawberries, half a watermelon and half a pineapple.

"They'll do just great." I started washing the strawberries as he pulled out bowls and cut up the watermelon and pineapple. In fifteen minutes we were sitting on the deck again tucking into bowls of half and half Cheerios and Rice Krispies, coffee and the sweetest fruit I'd ever tasted.

"What's with the mixed cereal Bella?" Jake asked through a mouth full of pineapple. I chewed on my cereal before answering.

"Well the Rice Krispies don't have much sugar, and the Cheerios are too sweet. So if you mix them together, it's the perfect cereal." I grabbed a strawberry off the platter and bit into it, the juice running down my hand. Quick as a flash Jake grabbed my wrist and brought it to his mouth licking off all the juice in languid strokes. _God! Can't he do anything that would make him unattractive?_ I thought as my heartbeat kicked up a notch. I was mildly irritated for allowing him to affect me too easily.

"Finished?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Not really…I'm waiting for you to finish your breakfast, then I might be on my way to finishing." He whispered over the crashing of waves. Well. Who'd want another bite after that? I shook my head, once again more at myself.

"You Jacob are a shameless flirt. I'm sure these lines have been well practiced." I retorted looking at him over the top of my coffee cup.

"It would be unwise to assume that Swan. There hasn't been a lady on the scene for quite some time." He replied a trace of anger flittering across his handsome features. Well isn't that a surprise. Jake's reputation was one of a ladies man. He hadn't been in a long-term relationship since beginning his racing career, but he had left a trail of broken hearts in his wake, the last being the daughter of an oil tycoon. Could it be that the tabloids had got Jacob Black all wrong? I must have been pondering this for a while, because he brought me out of my thoughts by asking,

"Why so quiet Bella? Don't believe me?"

Swallowing a mouthful of coffee, I replied, "that's not what I hear around the traps."

"Perhaps you should stop believing what you read in the tabloids," he answered raking a hand over his stubble. I was jealous of that hand. _And that Bella is your cue to get the hell out!_

"On that note, I should really get going," I said finishing the rest of my coffee. He let out a sigh and I looked up at his face which was now adorned with a look of utter annoyance.

"Was I that bad last night that you need to get outta here so quick?" He snapped. I was speechless and did my best to conceal the shiver as I remembered last night. That was not what I was expecting.

"I…it's…no, it's not that at all," I stuttered unsure of what I was even trying to say in the first place.

"Then what's the problem? You try to sneak out of my house while I'm still asleep, were you even going to say goodbye?" He was upset and had every right to be. I twisted my hands in my lap and stared down at them, unable to look him in the eye. "You wouldn't have, would you?"

"Jake, you need to know that I'm not normally the kind of woman that does the one night stand thing. I really shouldn't have slept with you." His face fell and I could see him ready himself to argue with me but I put a hand up stopping him. "Just hear me out. I'm not saying that it was a mistake. Not at all. And you should not question your... abilities because…you…uh…are…quite spectacular." My cheeks flushed as I tried to get the words out. I wasn't even sure if 'spectacular 'was enough.

"But…?" He prompted.

"But…this…" I continued, gesturing to him and I. "…it's not…well it can't really go anywhere. Why prolong the inevitable. Surely you'd rather spend the rest of the day in the company of a gorgeous angel from LA?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Now you're just insulting me Bella." He said as he leaned back in his chair. Well…I failed miserably at trying to lighten the mood. "Have I said or done _anything_ to suggest that I am a womaniser?" He asked fixing me with a pointed stare. This conversation was NOT what I expected from Jake…especially because I assumed this was a one time thing.

"No…that's not what I was saying." I replied fiddling with the hem of his shirt I was wearing. He reached over to take my hand in his.

"Bella. I like you. I really like you. I've gotten to know you and I'd like to get to know you better."

"Jake. I live in New York. You live in Malibu. And neither of us are even home half the time." I responded hoping he would understand that this wasn't really possible.

"I'm in New York in a few months. And you're here all the time! We'd find a way." He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. I laughed at his determination.

"It'd be a disaster and you know it! I get the feeling that you just want this because you know deep down that it's not going to work." I squeezed his hand.

"It's not like that at all Bella..." He trailed off and I was unsure what he wanted to say.

"We live such different lives. I'm never in the same place for too long. And neither are you for that matter. You're home for three months out of twelve. I'm barely home long enough to unpack my stuff." I lifted his hand to my mouth and kissed the back of his hand. His lips were pressed into a hard line and I bit back a laugh. Surely he couldn't have thought that this could work? It would have been the most difficult relationship that anyone would have attempted. I'd tried the long-distance thing a few times and it never worked. Sadly, my career just didn't allow for the chance to have a normal relationship. Nor did his. I brought his hand to my lips again and tried to reason with him.

"We can go for a walk or something. And then I can head off?" He shot me a cheeky grin and I knew that whatever he was going to suggest would not benefit me in the slightest.

"Why don't you spend the rest of the afternoon with me, I will take you back to your hotel and you can pack up your stuff. And then I'll take you to the airport." He shot me a delicious smile and I couldn't' resist.

"Okay. Fine. You got a deal." His smile got even bigger and I could help but laugh at his excitement. He stood and pulled me up from my chair.

"In that case, straight to bed with you!" I looked back at the table thinking that we should probably clear it up, but before I could even say anything Jake had whipped me over his shoulder, cave man style, and carried me inside. We fooled around until I had to ask for a break, concerned I'd go into a coma or at the least cardiac arrest.

I was dozing lazily, the sheets twisted around my body, when I felt Jake's mouth on my stomach. I popped an eye open and let out a moan as his tongue traced patterns on my skin.

"Mercy…please…I don't think I have it in me for anymore…you completely wore me out." I said in a raspy voice, a sign of my exhaustion. He continued with open mouth kisses that trailed a path up to my mouth, which he finally captured, kissing me enough to heat my blood. If I could lift an arm, I would have touched him. But that just required far too much effort.

"I was supposed to feed you, but I think we only really have time for a shower." He whispered against my lips. _How late was it?_ I wondered.

"I feel so sleepy. What's the time?" I asked, my eyes fighting to stay open.

"It's almost three." He replied

"God, I have to get back and pack everything up and get to the airport. But I can't move."

I felt his arms snake under me and I actually groaned thinking that there was no way my body could take anymore. Thankfully, Jake pulled me into his arms and carried me towards the bathroom. He placed me in the shower and turned the taps on. I let out a shriek and as the cold water blasted away any sleep that may have been lingering about.

"Do you have to be such an ass?" I asked as he stepped into the shower behind me. His hands went for my hips, but I pushed him back against the cold tiles, causing him to yelp.

"You needed to wake up." He protested trying to defend himself. I really couldn't be mad at him when he was so gloriously naked. We took turns washing each other, Jake insisting that some parts of my body needed extra cleaning than others. Who was I to argue? As I was towelling off my hair he appeared in the bathroom doorway dressed in a pair of jeans and light blue shirt. He looked incredible and I almost wanted to call the airline and book a later flight._ Will power Bella! Will power!_ I looked down at his hands and realised that he had my dress and underwear. It smelled freshly laundered and was neatly pressed. Of course he would! I laughed as I took my clothes from him and began putting them on.

"You sure make it difficult for a girl to leave don't you?" His response was a cocky smirk.

It wasn't long before we were cruising along the coastline back to my hotel. I was certain Jake was NOT driving at the speed limit, but our romp in the shower had eaten into my packing time and I'd be lucky if I was even able to get to the airport and check in on time. I shoved everything thing into my suitcase and sat on it to zip it up. My cameras however were lovingly placed into their cases and locked, and in under ten minutes I was packed and handing my key over to reception.

After what seemed a like an eternity in traffic we were finally at the airport. Jake had refused to let me out at the drop off area and parked the car. When we arrived at my gate, my plane was boarding, which I was slightly thankful for. There would be no awkward waiting in the lounge area. I turned to face Jake.

"Thanks for making my last day incredible and completely unforgettable." I said reaching up to kiss his cheek. His hand wound around my waist and he lifted me to his mouth, kissing me in the middle of the airport giving the entire gate a show. Whistles and hollers from passengers broke us out of the embrace and I felt my cheeks heat. He set me back on my feet and rubbed the pad of his thumb across my lips.

"I couldn't resist kissing those lips one more time." He said with a smile. I wanted to stay here with him forever. I would have even settled for locking us up in a cargo hold for all eternity. I smiled back unable to say anything because it would have been gibberish anyway.

"Have a safe flight Bella."

"Thanks Jake. For everything." I gave him one last smile, turned and headed for the walkway to the plane. I heard him call my name and turned to face him.

"I'll be seeing you in a few months. You better be ready for me." He said with a smirk, his eyes full of sinful promise.

"I look forward to it." With that I boarded my plane knowing that for the entire trip my mind would be filled with Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4: The Blushing Lady

**A/N: Hi readers! We're up to chapter 4, and you get to meet the delectable Mr. Cullen! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Blushing Lady

It wasn't my imagination, or a dream, someone was definitely poking me. And it was starting to get horrifically irritating. After a huge delay at LAX, no surprise there, I was stranded and spent most of the evening camping out on an uncomfortable chair at my gate before finally being able to board. So this poking, it wasn't really doing anything to help my mood after barely any sleep.

"Bella…" The poking was accompanied by a voice now that was unmistakeably Rose's. "Bella…"

"Rose? Go away." I said, my voice somewhat muffled by the pillows.

"Come on B, time to get up. You don't want to sleep the day away do you?" Well at least the poking had stopped. I just had to work on the talking.

"Yes. I would love to sleep the day away Rose. PLEASE, go away?"

"Nuh-uh B, you're getting up and we're going to meet Alice for drinks. And you're going to spill the beans on a seriously sexy Jacob Black." I shook my head against the pillow and burrowed deeper into the covers before shrieking when Rose snatched them away from me letting the cold air hit my almost bare skin.

"You know, when I gave you the spare key, I didn't actually think you would use it to barge into my apartment just to torture me like this. That wasn't part of the deal." I sat up and stretched my joints, popping loudly.

"Well, then you obviously don't know me as well as you think. Get your ass moving, we're meeting Alice at The Saint in an hour and if you think for one moment I'm letting you wear anything that resembles flat shoes you are sorely mistaken."

"Jeez…okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch!" I replied dragging myself out of bed.

"I'm not wearing any," she shot back with a grin as I started the shower.

"What's The Saint?" I asked over the noise of the pounding water. I wracked my brain for some memory of having been there before but came up with nothing.

"It's Tanya's husband's bar. She's been our MD for almost a year now and I've never even been to see his place. And the silly cow has been pestering me about it so I promised I'd go."

"And you're dragging Alice and I into this why?" I asked shutting off the shower and grabbing a towel.

"Because, if I'm forced into going to a shitty bar, I might as well drag you two down with me." She stood in the doorway holding up a navy and white polka-dot dress, completely ignoring the fact that I was barely covered by my towel. "You're wearing this. With those Jimmy Choo's that Alice and I bought for you last Christmas."

"Rose I can barely wal—"

"NO arguments. Or so help me Swan I will tell Charlie what you were doing with Mr. Black yesterday."

"You wouldn't!" I yelped my face burning with embarrassment. Before I could blink she whipped out her phone and shot me a glare that dared me to defy her.

"Okay, okay. I'll wear the heels. I still live in the hope that one day you and Alice will stop dressing me up like a Barbie."

"Keep hoping B, but unless you ditch the jeans and stop dressing like we're still in college you have no hope in hell." With that she exited the bathroom her heels clacking on the tiled floor.

One hour and 15 minutes later Rose and I strolled into The Saint and both our jaws dropped. We had been expecting some dive bar with a crappy juke box in the corner, more so after we caught an eye-full of the exterior. But once you stepped over the threshold, The Saint transported you back in time to a decadent 20s cocktail lounge. Leather chesterfield sofas were tucked in corners with low coffee tables creating intimate spaces and the walls were a beautiful golden tone adding to the opulence. The feature though, would no doubt have to be the dark mahogany bar that ran the length of the place. It was in a word, beautiful.

"Uh…Rose, why haven't we been here before?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"No idea B, but I have a feeling it's about to become our local watering hole." We noticed Alice standing at the bar already sipping what looked like a Martini and made our way over.

"Bella! Welcome back!" She pulled me into a hug, surprisingly firm considering her small 5 foot frame. "I hear you have some exciting news!" She said, bouncing excitedly and I could help but laugh.

"Thanks Ali. Nope, no exciting news I'm afraid…whoever you got your information from must be mistaken."

"Don't be coy B. Besides, there's pictures of the two of you in a steamy lip-lock all over TMZ."

"WHAT?" I cried. It wasn't until I saw her little pixie like face stifle a smile that I realised she had made the whole thing up.

"Gotcha!" The she-devil squealed before erupting into a fit of giggles with Rose.

"I'm glad that I'm able to entertain you two so much. Moving on... who do I have to screw to get a drink around here?" I asked the girls. But fate had other plans for me.

"I guess, that would be me." The deep voice rumbled from across the bar and I gaped at the man standing across from me. He pinned me with an intense green gaze and heat cracked across my face. He was just…I didn't have words for him. All I knew was that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man. In bed. Exploring every inch of his skin with my mouth.

He was tall. His dark brown hair flecked with reddish highlights was in a delightful disarray making it look like he just woke up that way. I had to clasp my hands together so I wouldn't reach out to try and touch it. I swallowed hard as my mouth began to water.

"But Sweetheart, I hate to break it to you, I'm spoken for." He said lifting his left hand for me to see his silver wedding band glinting in the light. Despite having only laid eyes on him two and half seconds earlier I felt a horrible disappointment seep into my bones. "Edward Cullen," he said leaning over the bar with his out stretched hand.

"Bella Swan." I managed to squeak taking his large, warm hand in mine.

"Lovely to meet you Bella. I apologise for my slack service, what can I get you?" He had a cheeky smirk plastered on his face. That oh-so-handsome face.

"She'll have three Martini's Edward, and make it snappy. She can be a demanding bitch when she doesn't have a drink in her hand."

"Rose!" I chided surprised at her forwardness.

"Chill B, Edward is Tania's husband. He's used to me by now."

"Three Martini's coming up ladies. Why don't you take a seat near the fireplace and I'll bring them over." He turned his back reaching up to grab some glasses and I let out an audible sigh. Of course he would be married. Any smart woman would be crazy not to snap that up in a heartbeat.

"Bella, if you're done embarrassing yourself and ogling the bar tender, can we maybe move it along?"

"Alice! I was not ogling him!" I hissed defending myself. Okay, so I was ogling him. But that's not against the law is it? I mean, a man like that was put on this Earth to be stared at. The hussies sitting at the far end of the bar giggling and waving at Edward was proof of that.

We had only just settled into the chesterfields near the fireplace when Edward walked over with our drinks balanced precariously on a tray.

"Two martinis for you ladies." He said before placing a glass each in from of Rose and Alice. "And for you my dear, this one is a little more special." He set a frosty rimmed cocktail in a martini glass in front of me. It was pink and had a lime slice wedged into the side.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"That Sweetheart, is on the house. It's a Blushing Lady. I thought it was rather fitting." He replied with a chuckle. I tried desperately to ignore my two best friends laughing into their drinks.

"Thanks Edward. I'm…uh..sorry about before. I wasn't…"

"Don't even worry about it Bella." He interrupted before I could get my apology out. "You ladies enjoy your drinks and if there is anything I can get you, you know where to find me."

"Thank you Edward. I'll be sure to tell Tanya that you looked after us." Rose said as she tipped her glass to him.

"Oh B! I swear to God, this stuff only happens to you." Alice said between bouts of laughter. I dropped my head to my hands, peeking out through my fingers at Edward's retreating back.

"Knock it off or I won't tell you about Jake!" Well that shut them up. They both leaned forward on in their seats waiting for me to begin. Naturally, I told them how I'd spent my last day in LA, like any best friend would share with her girls.

By the time I'd gotten through my story we were well into our third Martini. My second if you count that ridiculously embarrassing drink Edward has insisted on giving me.

"So when do you think you'll see him again." Alice asked, sipping her drink.

"Come on Ali. You don't really think we're going to see each other again do you? I mean he's away for God knows how many months a year and I travel so much I can get you two both first class tickets around the world on my air miles alone." I shook my head dismissively.

"Oh Bella, do you have to suck the fun out of everything?" Rose chided.

"Would both of you cut it out? He was a bit of fun and that's it."

"B, one day you're going to wake up and realise that the best thing in your life has up and walked out on you because you're too busy treating him like a 'bit of fun.'"

"Christ Alice! He's a race car driver. And yes I slept with him. And sure, if we both lived in the same zip code, hell if we lived on the same coast, I'd explore the possibility of actually entering into a committed relationship with him." Rose scoffed at the statement but I carried on undeterred, "but—and I hate to break this to you—Jake is not the 'best thing in my life' as you so put it. We hooked up while we were working. It was a fling. And now it's done." I caught the look Alice shot Rose and sighed audibly. "Girls, I appreciate you both looking out for me. But you're making something out of nothing."

"Bella, when was the last time you were in a relationship that lasted longer than two weeks?" Rose asked raising a perfectly groomed eye-brow.

"I…er…there was…whatshisname? You know the one with the weird cat that hated me?" I took a long sip of my drink.

"Jeez, you think that Riley was two weeks? Honey that was two dates."

"Two dates. Two weeks. You say potato. I say po—"

"And the only reason his cat hated you was because you sat on him."

"How was I supposed to know? His cushions all looked exactly like that damned cat!"

"That's beside the point B." Alice interrupted. "Even if you count Riley, that was what, a year ago?"

"And if you have not noticed this last year has been a rather busy one for me. I've seen you guys more on computer screens than in person thanks to barely been in the state for longer than two weeks. Not exactly conducive to dating!"

"Oh, yes. Because if you had been in the state longer than two weeks you would have dated. The same guy. _Consistently_. Nice try."

"I'm sorry we can't all have perfect husbands like Royce and Jasper. I'm certain that if I met the right man tomorrow I'd consider a long-term relationship with him." My eyes moved to Edward behind the bar.

"NOT the right man Bella." Rose's tone was sharp.

"Obviously! Give me a little credit. I was looking Rose. Taken. I got it." I stood, irritated that the conversation had taken this turn. It too often ended up this way -me annoyed thanks to the girls pointing out my apparent inability commit to a man, any man. "I'll get us another round." I said downing my drink and grabbing my purse as I made my way to the bar.

Edward was serving a few girls who insisted that he make cocktails for them a la Tom Cruise in _Cocktail_. He was flipping the silver shaker around his back and over his shoulder, his biceps bunching under his shirt. He gracefully flicked the top off and poured the mix into two tall chilled glasses. He gave the girls a wink, which was met with outrageous giggles and hair flicking, before taking their money and stuffing it into the cash register.

"Why the long face?" He asked wiping a wet patch on the bar before raising his eyes to mine.

"No long face. Can I get three Martinis Edward?"

"Sure thing Sweetheart." He shot back pouring various things into a cocktail shaker with a smirk. "So are you a born and bred New Yorker?"

"Nope. Moved here after I graduate from College. I'm from a small town in Washington."

"Which one?"

"You won't know it."

"Try me."

"Forks."

"Don't know it," he replied with a broad grin, which I couldn't help returning.

"So where'd you go to College?" I looked at him suspicious, wondering why he was so interested. Then realised that I was a customer, and he was a bar tender. He probably made this kind of conversation all day long.

"U-Dub."

"So you're a Huskie then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Not a sports fan?"

"Oh," I shook my head, blushing. The Washington Huskies, right. "No, not really. I went to a couple of games here and there." I had an involuntary shudder remembering Mike and his constant pestering for me to come and watch him play. And Alice and Rose wonder why I might not want to commit. "You are I take it?" He popped the top of the shaker and dipped a spoon in to taste the mixture.

"I played football in college, if you play, you watch. The Huskies weren't bad." He said with a shrug before pouring the mix into three glasses expertly.

"So what do you do when you're not propositioning bar tenders Bella?" He asked that cheeky glint in his eye. I cleared my throat willing my blush not to surface.

"I'm a photographer actually."

"Landscapes?"

"People."

"Anyone famous?"

"Sometimes."

"Last famous person?"

"Jacob Black." He whistled through his teeth.

"The F1 driver. I'm impressed." He said flashing me a toothy grin before placing our drinks on a tray. "Head over, I'll be right behind you Snap." I quirked an eyebrow at his nickname. "You know, you take snaps?" He laughed at what must have been my bewildered expression.

Thankfully by the time I had made it back to the girls, the conversation had moved onto other things. Namely Alice's upcoming birthday. Alice was the type of gal who liked everything to be big. And that certainly included 30th birthdays. The dear girl had hired a yacht and was having her closest friends cruise around Manhattan Island in black tie get up. As much as I wasn't a fan of dressing up, with Alice in charge of organising this shindig, it was sure to be a night to remember.

"I think there is like a hundred people who are attending." I nearly choked after taking a sip of my drinks.

"I thought you said it was close family and friends. I don't even think I know a hundred people Alice."

"Well it was too hard to cull people so I just got a bigger boat."

"Of course. Why cut back on your guest list when you can just hire a bigger boat." Rose deadpanned.

"You laugh now Rosalie King, but I can bet my entire collection of Manolo's that you will be thanking me for the bigger boat when your husband is puking off the side of it from seasickness.

"He had food poisoning!" Rose shot back flicking her waves of golden hair over her shoulder.

"Why do I feel my ears burning?" A deep voice interrupted us and I looked over to find the very almost gay-looking Royce King in a black three-piece suit, glass of brandy in hand. Yes, he was my best friend's husband, but God he looked like a pretentious idiot sometimes. He leaned in and planted a delicate kiss to Rose's lips before kissing Alice and I on the cheek.

Royce and I had never really gotten a long. Rose and I could agree on pretty much anything. But the one thing we could never agree on was Royce. When we had first met him in college, I hated him on sight. He was smarmy and arrogant and a symbol of everything I hated. And didn't always treat Rose with the respect she deserved. Sure, he was handsome, in that all-American way and he came from a good family. But what he made up for in social standing and wealth, he lacked in manners and decency.

Rose is not the kind of woman to let a man walk all over her. But in my opinion, Royce was the exception. Whether it was flirting with other women in Rose's presence or forgetting when they were supposed to meet up. Or my personal favourite, having a skanky girl accost her in the middle of a class to tell her to stay away from Royce, when they were supposed to be going steady for a year.

There are only so many times you can see your best friend cry over a guy before you end up despising the bastard. It wasn't until Rose found out that she was pregnant with his child that I made a conscious effort with him. I kept the snorting at every stupid thing he said to a minimum and even tolerated being in the same room with him. That and Rose threatening to end our friendship if I couldn't work out my issues with her husband before their son was born.

So here I was. Tolerating him. Like I always did. He started blathering on about some boring stock meeting or something equally as dull and I tuned out turning my gaze towards to the bar. I noticed a gorgeous strawberry blonde woman who looked like she'd walked straight off the pages of Harper's Bazaar. Another harlot no doubt, I thought.

It wasn't until the leggy bombshell leaned over the bar to give Edward a rather long kiss that I twigged she must have been his wife. I couldn't take my eyes off them. They looked so happy and just perfect together. They were the type of couple that would make beautiful children. I sighed and downed the rest of my martini.

"Alright ladies. I'm heading out. As much as I would love to be the butt of more of your jokes for the evening, I think I have provided more than enough entertainment."

"You can't leave B! Just stay for one more drink." Alice whined.

"I'd love to Ali, but I'm beat. All that travelling really did a number on me." I grabbed my purse and turned to leave but my path was blocked by Tanya.

"Tan, meet Snap my new friend!" I froze at the word 'friend'. Were we really friends?

"I'm Bella…hello?" I tested out not sure of what her reaction might be. Could she tell I was majorly crushing on her husband?

"Hi Bella," she said warmly. "Rose has told me so much about you, so it's really nice to put a face to the name." I smiled back but internally I was crushed realising that she was perfect. Perfectly beautiful and perfectly nice.

Yeah, same here." I replied lamely. _Yes, Bella! Lovely, intellectual conversation you're having here._

"You're not going are you?" She asked looking at my hand that was clutching my purse.

"Yes unfortunately. I've just got back from a shoot and the exhaustion is finally catching up to me."

"That's right. Rose did mention you are a photographer. You know Edward needs to update his website for this place. Honey, you should get Bella to take the photos for you." I balled my hands and could feel my nails digging into my palms with irritation but I reined it in.

"Tan, Bella doesn't take those types of photos." Edward said with an awkward laugh before I could set this cow straight. But Tanya was on a mission.

"Nonsense. I'm sure Bella could do it. Right?" My eyes darted over to Rose who was waving and nodding at me furiously.

"Actually…"

"She would love to do it." Rose spoke over me before. I shot her a death glare. _When the hell did I start taking website photos?_ I caught her pleading look and decided to help her out, but boy was she going to owe me after this.

"Okay, I have a spare week, so I'm sure I can sort something out." I slipped a business card out of my purse and handed it over to a rather shocked Edward. I leaned in to hug Rose and hissed in her ear, "You have some explaining to do!"

"I know B. I'll call you tomorrow I promise." I gave Alice a quick hug and wave to everyone else before walking out into the warm evening air.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep Is Overrated Anyway

**AN: I NEED YOUR HELP...Here's the deal people...I don't have a Beta and I am looking for one. I have no idea where or how to find one. But I was hoping that by some miracle the people that actually read my story might be able to help me out. I'm not only looking for a person to fix any grammatical errors etc. but also someone who can help motivate me to write. I had a crack at the forums but that confuses the heck out of me! PM me to let me know if you can help! PLEASE?**

**Here is chapter 5. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it****.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sleep Is Overrated Anyway**

"Hello...?" I mumbled into the phone only half awake.

"Did I wake you Swan?" I could even hear Jake's grin through the phone.

"Yes." I huffed, but rolled over and glanced at the clock. It was 5am. "Jake. It's 5am. Why the hell are you calling me?"

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not." He chuckled and paused before saying. "So...I wanted to see how you were?" It was my turn to laugh. He sounded really nervous.

"I am fine Mr. Black. Missing out on some important beauty sleep, but fine. What about you? Shouldn't you be on a plane to Australia for the first leg of the F1?"

"Well that's still a few months away. So I have all this downtime and nothing to do."

"Sounds like you need a hobby."

"I was thinking maybe I could come visit you in New York. Maybe you could be my hobby?" I sat up and brushed my wayward hair out of my face.

"Well that is very forward of you Mr. Black. Are you sure you would be able to survive our freezing winter?"

"As long as I have you to warm me up, I think I can handle it."

"Well, I'm not on location for another month. When were you thinking of coming?"

"Well really soon actually."

"How soon?"

"Are you free for breakfast today?"

"JAKE!" I wailed. "You're already here aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

"What if I didn't want to see you?"

"But you do." I could practically hear his grin through the phone.

"Fine!" I gave up and fell back against my pillows. " I heard a soft chuckle on his end.

"So what time am I seeing you Swan?"

"Eleven." He didn't even pause.

"6:30."

"10."

"Seven. And that is my final offer. Otherwise I will call you repeatedly at 3 minute intervals."

"You are SO annoying! That gives me barely anytime to get dressed."

"Who says you'll need to?"

"You said breakfast. That entails bacon, eggs maybe even a little pastry." I replied rubbing my eyes.

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

"Where are you staying?" I asked with a yawn.

"Well…I thought…"

"You thought wrong." I interrupted. "Let's try that again. Where are you staying?"

"Um…wherever this cab I'm in drops me off."

"Great, call me once you know where you're staying and we can go somewhere nearby for breakfast."

"But…"

"Going back to sleep now. Call me when you're settled in your hotel." I hung up the phone and pulled the covers back over me and snuggled into them. It wasn't even 2 minutes before my phone started ringing again.

"Yes…" I huffed.

"I'm settled." It was Jake again.

"You cannot be settled. Where the hell are you staying?"

"Does it matter? I'm settled."

"Okay. I'm up." I grouched, throwing back the covers and walking to my bathroom. "Text me the address and I'll be there in 30."

"Great!" I had to laugh at his enthusiasm.

"See you soon Bella." Despite his infuriating persistence, he really was starting to grow on me.

It was a mammoth effort, but I had gotten showered and dressed in 15 minutes and was now in a cab on the way to meet Jake. To be honest, I hadn't really put that much effort into getting dressed. Who could in 15 minutes. But I had a sneaking feeling that Jake really wouldn't have minded.

My feet barely touched the sidewalk before I was swept up into two strong arms. Before I could even utter a protest his lips met mine. It was a one hell of a kiss too. i'd say it gave Holly and Paul a serious run for their money. Well, minus the rain and the silly cat. _You are seriously losing it Bella! Comparing your life to Breakfast at Tiffany's!_

"Jake..." I exhaled against his lips as we parted to take in much needed air.

"Bella, I missed you!"

"You saw me four weeks ago." I shot back stepping out of his embrace and taking in all of him. He was dressed in a black leather bomber jacket and dark denim and had a Yankess cap covering his dark hair. Yep, he looked so damned good, that I almost regretted my well-worn Run DMC t-shirt and faded jeans. Well...the charcoal knee-length duffle jacket and boots dressed me up a bit.

"Don't ruin this for me." He chided before grabbing my hand in his and yanking me down the street.

"Where are we going? As the local, shouldn't I be directing us?" I asked barely able to keep up with his fast pace.

"Typical New Yorker, think you know everything!" We'd finally reached a tucked away diner where Jake held open the door for me.

"I've never been here before." I said taking in my surroundings. It was very much a 50s style diner with little booths and a long counter with more seating. It had a red and white type theme and had racing memorabilia covering the walls.

"Really Jake... a racing diner?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. We settled into a booth and shrugged off our jackets.

"What? They have the best pecan pie on the Eastern Seaboard!" The waitress placed two menus down on the table and filled two empty cups with coffee. "Nice shirt." He laughed and motioned to my chest with his cup.

"You're sarcasm is not appreciated. There is nothing wrong with Run DMC." I huffed before taking a sip of my coffee. "Besides, he's a reverend now."

"Is that so?"

"Reverend Run. Ordained as a Pentecostal minister in 2005."

"Well I take back my sarcasm then. It's just bad karma to aim it at a man of the cloth." I had to grin at him.

"So Bella, I have a question for you." I looked up from my menu at him warily.

"Is it something that may offend small children and some religious groups if they were to overhear?"

"Calm down you sexual deviant! It's above board."

"Have at it then." I motioned for him to continue.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"It's a Thursday, so watching reruns of I Love Lucy while slowly eating my way through a small carton of chocolate-chip cookie dough fudge ice-cream?"

"You're so sexy sometimes. I've no idea how a girl like you could be single." He deadpanned.

"As I recall, you had no complaints about the ice-cream last time we were eating it." I shot back. He leaned across the table until he was hovering close to my ear.

"That's because I was not eating it out of a carton baby." His voice pitched low enough to cause me to shiver. I cleared my throat and willed the blush to fade from my cheeks.

"So Thursday?" I prompted, changing the subject.

"Yes. Thursday. I have to go to this boring dinner awards thing at The Met."

"The Met?" Why did that sound so familiar to me? I didn't have any shoots scheduled there. Did Rose mention it to me?

"So?" Jake interrupted my musings "Will you be my date?" Then it dawned on me.

"THE MET! Tomorrow!? Jake, are you inviting me to the Laureas World Sports Awards?!" I gaped at him. Surely he couldn't be asking me to attend the most prestigious sports awards ceremony in the entire world could he?

"If I said yes, would you go with me?" He asked with a shy smile.

"NO!"

"If I said no, would you go with me?" His shy smile turning to a sheepish one.

"NO! Jake. You can't just spring that on a girl! It's the Laureas World Sports Awards! Roger Federer has won that thing four times!" I hissed loudly to emphasis the ridiculousness of what he was asking.

"Don't make me go alone Bella. I really hate them. And the only reason I'm going is because our team is nominated for an award. Otherwise, I'd give it a total miss."

"What can I get you?" The waitress chose that particular moment to take our orders interrupting what was going to no doubt be a rant from me.

"I'll have the breakfast special and the pecan pie please." Jake said cheerily flipping the menu closed before handing it across to the waitress.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." I grouched also flipping the menu closed and handing it to the waitress. Before she could turn away Jake stopped her.

"She'll have the blueberry pancakes with syrup on the side." He shot her a wink, which caused her to do a double-take while I just rolled my eyes. Once she was out of earshot I attacked.

"Jake! It's tomorrow. And there's barely enough time to prepare. Also, you know there will be a papparazzi and news crews all over the place. They're going to insinuate things about us."

"You have an entire day to prepare. And, let them insinuate. I don't care. Do you?"

"I tend to like my anonymity. You don't exactly live your life in seclusion you know?"

"So I'll say that you are my escort for the evening and leave it at that."

"Yes, that's a great idea." I snapped my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because that doesn't make it sound like you're paying me by the hour right?" I realised my voice must have sounded shrill, but I couldn't help it. This was all moving way too quick for my liking. Jake reached across the table and took my hands into his.

"Swan, you are over-thinking this. Take a deep breath." I inhaled deeply while I felt his thumb stroke the back of my hand. "Better?" He asked. I nodded, annoyed that it had calmed me down a little. "Good. So, be my date tomorrow night. It's just one night. It doesn't mean that we're co-signing on a lease or adopting a child. I will tell anyone who asks that you are my friend. I will hold a press conference at The Met tomorrow if it will put you at ease."

"That will be unnecessary." I mumbled into my coffee cup. I peeked over the rim and noticed his unmistakable smile grace the corner of his delectable mouth.

"Does that mean you are going with me?"

"Maybe." I replied stubbornly.

"I think you are going with me." I saw him do a little fist pump and had to laugh.

"Only if you promise to introduce me to Roger Federer?"

"I'll see what I can do." He said with a wink.

"Blueberry pancakes and breakfast special" The waitress said dropping our food down in front of us. I was suddenly glad Jake had ordered the pancakes for me, because they looked delicious and I was starving. Despite feeling a little apprehensive about the whole 'biggest sporting awards ceremony in the world', I was actually enjoying Jake's company. He was as smart as a whip and we got along so easily. Being so at ease with him, made me feel as though if we both didn't have crazy, stupid schedules, that he could have be the 'the right man' that I was describing to Rose. Well there was no chance our schedules would ever change, so entertaining that idea was just pointless. I'd enjoy Jake for as long as I could. I'd be stupid not to!


End file.
